icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ric Seiling
Ric Seiling (born December 15, 1957 in Elmira, Ontario) is a retired former professional ice hockey player. He spent the majority of his 738-game NHL career with the Buffalo Sabres, but also played one season for the Detroit Red Wings. After his retirement he became a successful harness racer. He is the younger brother of fellow long-time NHLer Rod Seiling. He has two sons: Zac - 18, and Jeremy - 16, and also a few daughters. He is no longer married to the mother of these children, Janice; Jeremy, Zac, and Janice live on Grand Island, NY as he is now located in Rochester, NY. Junior career Seiling, at 16, joined the Hamilton Red Wings of the Ontario Major Junior Hockey League at the start of the 1974–75 season. He spent three seasons with the franchise, which moved to St. Cathareines in 1976, amassing 117 goals and 142 assists in 189 regular season games. The Fincups played in the 1976 Memorial Cup, where Seiling posted three goals and nine points in three appearances, leading all players in scoring and earning a berth on the Memorial Cup all-star team. The following season, his last in junior, Seiling was selected to play for Canada's national junior squad, winning a silver medal while scoring three goals and three assists in seven games. Teammates on the Canadian roster that year included future number one draft picks Dale McCourt and Rob Ramage, as well as Ron Duguay, John Anderson, Dale Hunter and Al Secord. NHL career Seiling was drafted 14th overall by the Buffalo Sabres in the 1977 NHL draft, one slot ahead of Mike Bossy, who was chosen by the New York Islanders. Seiling played all 80 games during his rookie season of 1977–78, scoring 19 goals and 19 assists for 38 points. His goal total increased for the next three seasons, when he peaked with a career-high 30 in 1980–81. He spent five more seasons with the Sabres, but was dealt to the Detroit Red Wings on October 7, 1986 where he played his final year in the NHL. He totaled 179 goals and 208 assists for 387 points in his career. He also picked up 573 penalty minutes. In 62 playoff games he had 14 goals and 14 assists for 28 points. Seiling was sent to the American Hockey League's Adirondack Red Wings in 1987–88, and retired after a season spent as a player-assistant coach. Coaching career He returned to coaching in 1994 with the Utica Blizzard of the Colonial Hockey League, leading the team to a 31–38–5 record and an eventual first round loss in the postseason. Seiling even donned the Blades as an emergency replacement, but failed to record a point. The following year he took the reins of the Ontario Hockey League's Owen Sound Platers, but was replaced midway through the year. He spent parts of the next three seasons behind the bench in the Central Hockey League, first with San Antonio and later with the Tulsa Oilers. Seiling is currently working for the AHL Rochester Americans as a broadcaster, a position he has held since 2005. External links * Category:Born in 1957 Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Hamilton Fincups players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Adirondack Red Wings players Category:Utica Blizzard players Category:Utica Blizzard coaches Category:San Antonio Iguanas coaches Category:Tulsa Oilers (CHL, 1992–) coaches Category:Owen Sound Platers coaches